Thousand Words
by FieryFafar
Summary: Red is a silent, stoic person. So when you mix him with the most loudest, hyperactive, annoying girl there is, his life is just not that peaceful anymore.


Kotone glanced at the man sitting in front of the fireplace. She posed a thoughtful frown, hiding her lips behind her scarf.

"Tyrrr…" Her head snapped to her left. Typhlosion was purring next to her, warming her petite little body. Her frown turned into a cheerful smile. Kotone petted the starter's head. At least she had her beloved fire Pokémon to warm her up.

Especially if you're one to be on top of Mt Silver.

The petite brunette huffed quietly. Her eyes were back on the silent young man. He was making s'mores. His eyes never away from the melted pastry. Kotone sighed under her chilly breath and leaned against the wall.

"Pika?" Another sound breezed to her eardrums. She looked down. Red's Pikachu was eyeing her happily; small sparks of joy sparkling on his cheeks. Kotone giggled wistfully and bought the electric mouse in her arms. "Hey there fella. Are you cold?" she murmured softly, scratching Pikachu's head. The electric type purred gleefully, enjoying the attention he was receiving. Pikachu nuzzled her chin lovingly. Ever since the brunette set foot on top of Mt Silver, he was the happiest Pikachu alive. She was not only strong, but she also has a kind heart to match.

Typhlosion grumbled jealousy and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. Kotone kept petting Pikachu, clearly distracted. "Hey Pikachu, does Red ever talk?"

That attracted the electric mouse's attention. Pikachu stared at Kotone curiously. His head slightly tilted, indicating why she would ask such a thing.

"You know, since you're the one who knows him that long. Has he ever…said any word?"

His small head pondered on the thought. Now that she mentioned it, Pikachu did realize one thing: his trainer was a man with very, _very_ few words. The first time he met the trainer, Red was a complete mystery to him. During their adventures, the human barely spoke a word. He was much different than the human's snarky rival. Heck, at certain times, Pikachu thought Red was mute.

Well, that changed when he heard Red's first words to him: "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

Pikachu pursed a soft smile. Even so, his trainer loves him and his teammates no matter what. And Pikachu loves Red and vows to stay loyal by his side until the end of time. But as soon as the Pokémon's eyes met the girl's hazels, he shook his head.

Kotone was slightly disappointed at his answer. She stared at the silent boy again. Red was still focusing on his s'mores. It was as if that man didn't move an inch. The petite girl sighed. _That is it, _she thought. _I'm going to make that man talk – one way or another!_ She walked towards him, careful not to wake Typhlosion up. Taking a few quiet steps, Kotone finally stood behind Red.

"Hi Red."

The young Master tilted his head slightly, peeking at Kotone. He gave a single nod and focused back on his lunch.

That didn't satisfy Kotone. "Are you making s'mores?" She placed her butt beside him, Pikachu still in her arms. Red gave out another single nod. It was aggravating her, no less. "Can I have some?" Without a word, Red reached a plate filled with s'mores in front of him and handed it to Kotone. The brunette blinked dumbly at the sudden reaction. "Uh…thanks…" She took a piece and chewed it slowly. Pikachu hopped out of her embrace and onto his trainer's shoulder. Red patted Pikachu's head, flashing a small, hidden smile.

Minutes after she finished chewing and swallowing, Kotone continued. "So…how are you?"

Red nodded.

"Do you like the marshmallows I bought for you?"

He nodded again.

She bit her lower lip. "Say…Red, do you speak English?"

Another single nod.

Now she knew how Silver feels like when he was trying to be patient with _her_.

"Can you speak some to me?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

She gave up. "Nevermind." Kotone stood up and walked away. She didn't even hear a squeak! But the brunette didn't even think of giving up – no, she was now too determined on one thing: make Red talk.

"Boo!" Kotone pounced Red from behind. She hugged the boy's neck, dangling as he was much taller than her. The brunette had expected a surprised yelp or even a small 'oh'.

But to her dismay, Red remained statuesque. Heck, he didn't fell surprise at all. He released her grip and turned around, eyeing the disappointed-looking girl. Kotone breathed a loud sigh. Apparently, scaring the words out of him didn't work. "Nevermind."

"Coochi coochi coo!" Kotone tickled Red's neck. Her hands continued to trail down his chest and waist, fingers tickling him. She was expecting a laughing teenager – a snicker even.

But again, to her disappointment, Red remained motionless. It was as if he felt nothing at all. His eyebrow was raised, as in asking, 'What the hell are you doing?'

Kotone sat dumbfoundedly in front of him. Okay, the young man has no nerve system. "Nothing, Red."

"Damn it! Speak you!"

Kotone shouted in front Red, who was idly gazing at the sky. The brunette huffed bitterly. She had tried everything: from questioning to surprising to tickling. She even thought of setting the boy on fire, just so she could hear him squeal – anything so that she can hear his voice. The tall teenager peeked at the angry brunette, then returned his normal activity to stare mindlessly.

She sighed and scoffed crabbily. "If that's the case, then it looks like I'm going to annoy the words out of you." She poked his shoulder, his chest, his head; all over his body. If there's one thing she learned about herself from her rival – is that she is annoying as hell.

Her ego got the best of her as Red remained calm and stoic. He let his own body being abused my Kotone's countless pokes. "You're gonna say something someday…" she growled, continuing to poke harder.

Typhlosion and Pikachu stared at the odd couple: one was quietly still while the other was moving around, poking and pinching him.

Pikachu sighed under his breath. _Your trainer isn't gonna stop, isn't she?_

Typhlosion followed suit. _Unfortunately, no._

After three days of harassing Red both mentally and physically, Kotone had finally tire herself up. It was nighttime at Mt Silver. She sat quietly inside a cave, hugging her knees and bringing it closer to her chest. Her sparkling brown eyes stared boringly at the dancing flames in front of her. Never in her life will she admit it – but she finally gave up.

She felt a soft poke on the left side of her shoulder. Kotone turned to her side. Red was staring at her, his finger softly tapping her cheek. The brunette sighed. _Great. Now he's mocking me._ "Fine. You win." She muttered grimly. A small, amused smile curled his lips. Seeing it, it gave a warm, fuzzy feeling inside Kotone's heart. The petite girl chuckled wistfully. He won. But at least she was there to see his smile. A smile that was meant for her.

Kotone yawned tiredly. Who knew harassing someone could drain someone out? "I'm sleepy…" She muttered subconsciously. It was 10 at night and she was too tired to fly back home. Heck, she was too tired to go down the Pokémon Center near the infamous mountain. _Looks like I'm crashing here tonight…_ Kotone wanted to stand up, to find a place to lie down and sleep.

But she froze as a pair of soft strong hands slowly pushing her head onto his lap.

Kotone gawked at the young man in front of her. Red flashed a sincere smile. His hand removed her big puffy hat and stroked her soft locks. While his other hand was placed on her stomach, his fingers mindlessly tapping her waist. The warm touch he gave her sent a shiver down her spine – and a very bright colour of red on her face. "R-Red…! I-"

He placed his finger on her lips, seizing her shut. His red blazing eyes showed gentle and care, leaving her speechless. Kotone once heard a tale that the famous Red has no emotions; that his eyes are empty and soulless. Well, she now stands corrected. His hypnotizing red eyes were everything but soulless. Red was just a human being. All he needed was someone to be there for him. The brunette smiled bashfully. "You sly boy you." She yawned again. Kotone nuzzled her head on his lap, wrapping her petite body with Red's jacket. It smelled of berries and ashes. But it was a soothing scent – a scent where it reminded her of him.

"Goodnight Red." And just like that, she closed her eyes, off to her dreams.

A few minutes had passed. The fire was still dancing and waving in front of them. All the Pokémon were asleep. Only one being sat quietly, leaning his back against the wall. On his lap was a snoozing brunette, peacefully dreaming. Red smiled softly. A small chuckle breezed through his lips. Ever since the first day she met and challenged him, she had completely stolen his heart. He was even shocked to see the chirpy brunette had actually defeated him in battle: the first battle he had ever lost in his 19 year old life.

Even so, he wasn't disappointed at all. He was happy.

Happy to have found someone that was actually willing to stay by his side.

"Goodnight…my precious Kotone…" He softly kissed the girl's forehead. His voice was husky, almost like wind against the cold night. Red smiled lovingly and leaned his head against the wall. His smile never leaved his lips as he shut his eyes, following Kotone in their beloved dream – and anticipating for the next day of their loving reality.

_**END.**_


End file.
